Hourglasses Don't Always Work
by Kairigurl
Summary: Kairi & Sora in Feudal Times Japan! Love, Rivalry, Passion, and embarrassing thoughts! perverts beware the monkey girls


A/N: This might be a one shot for anything. I don't own demons, Inu-yasha, or any other random anime characters… BUT I OWN MY CHRIS! XD!

P.S. this is totally random and lovey dovey too… so pardon your confusion… Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'. No anime, no T.V. but of course my parents will never let me watch anime so I'm so behind. Oh and I own no one on Kingdom hearts I just borrow their names. . -another note… The title is so random…   
Hourglasses don't always work …… 

Walking down the street I saw two men hunched over something. My curiosity taking the better of me I went closer. The two men let me through only to let me glance at the dead body of a boy. Really tall, dark brown hair, light brown eyes pinpointed at a book that lay in his lap. His mouth was agape, as if something had scared him or astonished him. But he had no pulse and was colder than anything I had ever touched before. As the police bagged his body, I grabbed the tough leather book. I hid it in my coat pocket as I ran away but no one saw me as I slipped through the shadows, or at least I thought. I found an old abandoned house 2 miles from the crime scene. I was out of breath and so I kneeled over and found a large opening near the base of the steps to the old century San Francisco house. I smelt rain so I ducked inside. As I opened the book the first raindrop fell on the first blank page. Then words appeared out of nowhere, "The first rain of the New Year will open the door to many, but skip and you will become." I read it over carefully at least twelve times. Then I figured that it meant that the rain would show writing. So I drop the book in the rain. Then everything went white.

I woke in the arms of a demon. But I thought he looked like a boy. His brown eyes showed no emotion. But his black hair was a mop on his head, going down about around the back of his neck. His face was stern. But when I looked over his head I saw a pair of black ears. He looked like the boy I had saw in the ally! Then he dropped me. As I eyed him from the ground I noticed that he had twin gun holsters, baggy pants and no shirt. But he could have left his shirt off cause, well, he was pretty hot! He spoke to me the first time and his voice was soft, "So another angel has fallen… You look lost, I'll help you. Lets get you cleaned up. You need some food too. Come on, we'll go to the stream." He held a bandaged hand out and I took it. He led me into the dank forest and after at least two minutes I heard water. He rolled up his pants and stepped into the water and started catching fish. As I walked over to the water I watched him. His body so tough but he took an elegant manor to catching the fish. Nothing was stiff, but he almost bent like a dancer or something. When my foot touched the cold water my neck whipped around to where I had stepped. I glanced into the water and saw myself. Blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, black sports bra under a flannel shirt, ripped jeans held by a studded belt, and bare foot. Just like I was. But something was different. I stared into the water looking to either sides of my reflection and noticed wings, a black torn dragon wing on my right, and a lofty pure white angel wing on my left. I stared at the top of my head, and noticed cat ears. As I stepped backward I felt a soft twig almost and a sharp pain along my lower back. As I yelped the boy turned around and caught me just as I was about to fall. "This is all new to ya huh? Well let me help you." He grabbed my hand and started running. I miraculously kept up with him. I was so shocked that when he started to stop I kept going until I realized I was ahead of him. Finally I stopped fully and walked a short distance back towards him. "What's your name girl?" I stared at him blankly. "Oh, me? I'm Kairi." "Well, Kairi I'm Sora. I guess I've been chosen by the counsel to help you get used to being a half-demon." "Wait a second… I'm a half-demon! Oh my god! All I wanted to do was pass high school! How could this happen!…Great… Well Sora I guess I'll need your help getting used to all this…" He laughed as I sighed in despair of my situation. "Well, lets go back to the stream and pick up your stuff you dropped." "I dropped stuff?" "Yeah, a book, a bag and a couple of shiny things. I put them next to the tree and you almost sat on them." Sora grabbed my hand, and suddenly I felt light-headed and fell to my knees. Sora knelt down and, just as everything went black, I felt him pick me up and put me on his back.

A/n: Please Review! XD

There will be more characters but I just got to make sure I have time to write the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
